


Best friends

by FrerardCake



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7278286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrerardCake/pseuds/FrerardCake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Friday, like any other Friday he went there like usual, going over to his favorite tree and sitting down under it to work on some storylines he came up with in the middle of Spanish class.<br/>The cloudy fall day made it all better in his opinion; he just loved the way everything looked surreal this time of the year.<br/>And just like that, it happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Literally gross description of sexual assault and voilence so TW for that.  
> Mental illness.

Gerard Way was never like the other kids. When he was a baby, his mother worried because he cried a lot. He only started talking at age three and was never a man of many words.

When he started school, he used to ignore everyone and just draw a lot or pretend to be writing. He also wouldn’t talk to people that often, even if they were talking to him.

When he learned how to write properly, he would always walk around with a dictionary, a notebook and a small sketchbook and he would draw things and write about them using the coolest words he could find.

He also went to see therapists a lot because his mother thought something was wrong with him.

He was still not talking all that much, though once he reached middle school he would at least answer people’s questions.

Gerard Way didn’t like other people, at least not real people. He liked the people he made up and wrote about and was always sketching. The people filling up his walls and notebooks.

He liked vampires and zombies. He liked Star Wars and hanging out with his little brother. He did every school work and next year he’d start on advanced English classes.

In all fifteen years of his life, he felt like he never belonged anywhere, but one of his favorite places was the woods behind the school.

It wasn’t a forest, just a bunch of trees that were a bit too old and a bit too dense; enough that kids in his school would call it the forest.

One Friday, like any other Friday he went there like usual, going over to his favorite tree and sitting down under it to work on some storylines he came up with in the middle of Spanish class.

The cloudy fall day made it all better in his opinion; he just loved the way everything looked surreal this time of the year.

And just like that, it happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Way too depictive. TW.

“Where were you?” His mother asked sternly once he opened the front door, backpack swung over his shoulder as he placed his keys in the bowl and made his way up to his room, ignoring her.

He heard footsteps approaching as he took off his jacket. One of his least favorite sounds. He turned to see his mother standing by the door, looking around at his room and the piles of books and notebooks on the floor, more than anything disapproving  the mess.

“Do you even know what your carpet looks like?” She crossed her arms, watching as her son lit up a couple of candles and sat down on his bed, shrugging.

“My room has wooden floor”

“Your room has wooden floor because you threw up all over the carpet when you were a baby” She nodded, walking in.

“You should let me move to the basement if your problem is the mess up here. A lot more space down there.”

She shook her head, noticing the mugs all over Gerard’s room. As she started getting each one, Gerard couldn’t help but wonder if mothers had some kind of instinct that told them they needed to organize and clean everything. He was so lost in the thought he didn’t even hear her asking him a question.

“Gerard!” She snapped, holding the six mugs she found in his room “I asked you a question. Where were you”

“Woods” He mumbled, suddenly feeling a cold breeze enter his room. He got up to close his window, sighing as he heard his mother leave.

Just when he couldn’t hear her steps anymore, he started going back to earlier.

_He saw a man, probably in his 40s. He wore a blue shirt and pants and shoes and he just looked all formal and executive, or like someone who worked in an office._

Gerard reached for a clean sketchbook, starting to work on the man’s face.

_He was with a girl, probably around 10 years old and she was crying so loud he couldn’t ignore the sound. He knew the man was talking to her, but he couldn’t quite make out the words._

_Then he heard a familiar sound_.

Gerard looked up from his sketchbook, frowning as a strange feeling started taking over him. He looked down at the drawing for a second before he continued working on it, taking deep breaths and reaching to light a cigarette.

_He saw the man’s pants drop to the floor, his belt making a loud metallic noise as it probably hit a rock._

_He gasped, every single bad thought rushing through his head at once. He should have left, instead he stayed still as the man turned to him, pulling his pants up and yanking the girl by the hair, storming over to Gerard._

_“Look at this little perv” The man said, pushing the girl down on top of Gerard, making him jump in surprise._

_The little girl was just crying now. It scared Gerard a lot. Shouldn’t she be screaming for help? Or trying to run at any chance she got? Shouldn’t he be doing the same?_

_“I bet he was just watching us playing huh? Wanting a little piece of you, princess”_

_“I wasn’t…” Gerard shook his head quickly, looking at the girl just lying on top of him, sobbing. He felt desperate, nothing to do, nowhere to go._

_“Yes you were. Wanting to join in on the fun” The man said, starting to take his pants off again.“If you weren’t interested… I guess I hit jack pot today”_

He threw the sketchbook across the room, getting up and nervously running both hands through his hair, looking around the room as he came back to reality. He was safe. Safe and in need of cup noodles.

He finished his cigarette and put it out on the ashtray by the window, unlocked his bedroom door and made his way downstairs.

Quietly he got the electric cattle and started heating up some water.He leaned against the counter, the sound of the flames louder than the faint sound of the tv in the other room.

_“C’mere boy” The man said, yanking Gerard up and forcing him against the tree._

_He had his free hand shoved inside his underwear, jerking himself off a few times before he pulled it out._

_Gerard’s eyes went wide, making the man laugh. Not a nice laugh or the laugh of someone who found something funny, but real twisted laugh. The same type of laugh he used to write for his most cruel villains. The ones that were empty inside and just plain evil._

_“You liked it, huh? Big, isn’t it?” He let go of Gerard, yanking the little girl up by the hair, forcing her to look. Forcing it against her lips “If you bite princess, I’ll hurt you really really bad… and no one will ever find you again”_

_Gerard couldn’t look._

He snapped back to reality, realizing at some point he had shut his eyes. The water was starting to boil, so he slowly made his way over the cabinet and got one of the cup noodles, walking back over to the counter and opening it carefully before placing the boiling water inside and letting it cook.

_“Watch” The man said, the awful gagging sounds way too loud “Watch boy”_

_“No!” He screamed, a tear streaming down his face “What the fuck are you doing?!”_

_“On your knees” The man said angrily, pushing the sobbing little girl away and fisting Gerard’s hair tight, twisting it and making him fall to his knees “Open up nice and big, c’mon” The sickeningly sweet tone in the man’s voice, making Gerard’s throat close up._

_He whimpered, shaking his head._

_He felt the tight grip on his cheeks, forcing his mouth open and the taste of skin and spit and the slightly salty taste filled his mouth, making him gag on the spot._

“What’re you up to?” His brother’s voice brought him back, making him jump in surprise. The younger giggled, rolling his eyes and opening the fridge “Geez, Gee… Mom said she’s going out with her friends tonight. I’m gonna marathon Star Wars”

Gerard nodded, looking over at his brother. He was around the little girl’s age.

“Do-Do you know a blond girl? Around your age… Light green eyes… Black Hello Kitty backpack?” He asked thinking he should sound casual, getting a fork and leaning against the counter to eat.

“Abigail” He nodded, smiling “She’s a year younger than me. She’s a bit weird, always quiet and always playing on her phone. A bit like you I suppose. Why?” Mikey answered, pulling out a slice of pizza from the fridge and a soda, sitting down and looking at his brother.

“I saw her on the street today…” He said with his mouth full of noodles. Lying made him cringe.

“She was probably waiting for her dad... Everyone knows she’s with him on the weekends. He’s pretty cool. Rich too. He bought a popcorn machine for the school last year”

Gerard nodded, grabbing his noodles and making his way upstairs to his room. Somehow Mikey’s words made him dizzy, almost sick.

It couldn’t be her dad. What dad would do that?

_“Princess, skirt up”_

He dropped his fork, cursing and picking it up before locking the door behind himself and making his way to his desk, placing the noodles and the fork on it.

He covered his face, leaning back on the chair, the memories rushing back to him.

The sound of skin. The whimpering. The smell. The way his heart froze when he received the same order.

_“Pants off, pretty boy”_

_Gerard shook his head._

_“Would you rather fuck her instead?”_

_He pulled his pants down, feeling the man’s hands forcing him to turn around and bend over._

He only had enough time to ran to the bathroom as he felt everything come back up his throat. He threw up in the bathroom sink and only stopped when his throat started to burn. His head spinning insanely quick.

_“Now you go right home and never tell anyone” The man said, slapping Gerard’s ass hard as he pulled out._

It hurt. But not nearly as bad as it would have if Gerard hadn’t been one to be curious about what sensations his body could give him.

He had to tell someone or talk to someone or just do something about it. People couldn’t go around doing stuff like that and not get punished by it.

He still could see them both. He still could hear everything and smell and feel and that made him throw up again, even though nothing but bile was coming up.


End file.
